Dazzling Light
by Vema
Summary: Chuck/Lem story.  Chuck returns, which is the premise of all these stories, right?  Lem finds he has more feelings than he realized for him. Lemony.  COMPLETET - FINAL CHAPTER UP.
1. Chapter 1

Dazzling Light

by: Vema

_Authors Note: I had an issue with my computer and lost all of my third and fourth chapters for my Dragon Age fanfic, _Blessings_, which I had planned to update soon. So, to ride out the frustration before I finish that, I was trying to write a one-shot slashy fic. Unfortunately, it turned into a multi-chapter. Or fortunately if you like it. Review please! :)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making money, please don't sue. And DON'T READ if you're not into male on male romance or alien on human romance. Or any combination of the above, lol._

_._

_._

A year had passed on Planet 51 before Charles Baker came back. A year of growing and learning. A year where Lem and Neera's relationship blossomed, then withered, a teenage whim that had never been real love. A year that saw Lem fall farther and farther into a melancholy he couldn't explain. He was working full time at the planetarium and attending classes at Snarg University part time during the evenings. By all accounts he should have been happy.

Majoring in Astronomy had seemed like a good idea two months ago, but now he wasn't so sure. He loved the stars, and loved the idea of space travel. But his professors were always talking about space in terms of thousands of stars, or hundreds of miles, when he knew better.

Chuck had taught him that.

He got into trouble when he questioned the teachers, asking how they could claim Space was only 500 miles wide when Charles Baker had told him it was trillions. He sat in quiet, seething rage as they made claims he no longer believed to be true about intelligent life in the universe. He stared up at the stars and felt an aching emptiness in his chest, and he knew he would never feel whole again.

Sometimes it threatened to overwhelm him, the sorrow and pain. Chuck had been a vibrant light in his life. He had _saved_ his life. The thought of the human would send his antennae quivering, and he often had to hold back tears as he thought of the sound of that deep voice.

Lem was there in the planetarium that day, a little more than thirteen months following the "Alien Incident", as the media were calling it. He was looking at the stars, tears leaking down his cheeks, emerald eyes searching the sky for... What? Hope? Solace? There wasn't a day in his life that he didn't think of the large alien. Lem still remembered the feel of his hands on his shoulders as Chuck pretended to remove his mind control; the look in his eyes as he nodded, waiting for Lem to condemn him to save himself. The amazement he felt when the soared into space, and Chuck showed him the view out the window for the first time. The huge arms around him as he hugged Chuck goodbye. The tearing in his gut as he watched the flying saucer glide away, never to return.

It was as this thought crossed his mind that a brilliant light caught his attention in the clouds above, and the loud roar he had only heard once in his life sounded again. His ears twitched and his chest swelled as he watched the descending craft, heading towards the suburbs, where his parents house was.

The glare of the ship reflected in the mirror of his eyes. He had to get there.

.

.

.

Nearly falling as he leapt to his feet, he shot down the stairs. He burst through the doors, knocking down Skiff, who shouted out, "Whoa! What's going on? Lem?"

Suddenly, he saw Rover speeding out in front of him. "Go, Rover! Help me find Chuck!", Lem shouted, hearts pounding so hard it might break out of his chest.

Adrenaline pulsed through him as he followed the small machine through the streets, dodging cars, jumping fences. His lungs burned and his legs ached and he thought, _I have to keep going, I can't stop now..._

And then, as he rounded a corner, he saw it. He was still a block away, but the ship had successfully landed. The hatch was open, and there he was.

Lem stopped and stared, unable to believe what he was seeing. The human was shaking hands with Mr. Gorblag, who lived down the street from Lem's parents house. He seemed very happy to be greeting Chuck, a large smile plastered across his face. Chuck, for his part, looked pleased and excited too. He seemed to be politely asking for some information, and Mr. Gorblag was glancing around, searching for something as his little dog yapped and sniffed at the astronauts feet.

Lem was frozen. He should shout out. Run forward. Anything but stay perfectly still, but he couldn't move. If he moved it wouldn't be real, he knew it. How many dreams had he had like this? Of course, Mr. Gorblag never starred in them, but his imagination could be getting more sophisticated. And so he was still, and silent, and watching Rover happily zoom right up to the other two men.

At the sound of the canine-like probe, Chuck turned. "Rover!" he cried, smiling. Then looked up, directly at Lem.

And the younger man was trapped in Chucks eyes, like sapphire oceans. What was that feeling, a fire balling up in his chest? Like nothing he'd ever felt before. It grew and caused his cheeks to flush dark green as the astronaut grinned widely, just for him.

It was in the exact moment that Rover, ecstatic with excitement, jumped up and knocked Chuck onto his back. "Ooof! Oh, Rover..." He laughed and tried to push the over-eager robot off as Lem ran over, finally able to find his feet.

He reached out a hand to help Chuck up, but he hardly needed it and he jumped up, imposing as ever. Lem was immediately crushed against the spaceman's chest in a smothering bear hug. "Missed you, Lem," he whispered, his breath hot on Lem's ear.

Despite the discomfort of being squeezed against a rubbery space suit, his toes curled and he swooned as he was swept off the ground, brain beyond thinking again. He turned his head into the alien's neck, his lips brushing the warmth and causing goosebumps to break out across the peach skin. As soon as he'd done it, he jerked his head back. What was he _doing_? He was just happy to see his friend again.

Chuck dropped him and coughed, and Lem finally noticed the huge crowd that had gathered and blushed even more deeply, wondering how many had witnessed that little bit of shame.

Luckily, Chuck was more prepared than ever to be the center of attention. "Citizens of Planet 51!" Chuck bellowed, "I come in peace, as ambassador of Planet Earth. My mission is to learn your customs and teach you of our people, and to foster friendly relations." He brought out a small tube, presumably some sort of official document. Not that it mattered, since no one would be able to tell whether it was authentic or not, but the gesture was impressive. He turned and smiled again at Lem. "I choose Lem as much guide and assistant."

And just as suddenly the crowds attention was on him again. He smiled sheepishly, gulped, and felt like fainting. "Um...hi..."

"Take me to your leader!" Chuck finished with a flourish, looking at Lem.

"You mean...like...the President?"

"Oh, you guys have one of those too, huh? This is pretty amazing. All right then, to your President!"

This caused Lem to stare at him blankly. "Chuck. If someone showed up on your planet and just announced they wanted to see your leader..."

"Oh." He frowned. "I see your point. Well, surely the evening news can work for us and not against us this time, right?

.

.

.

"And so, I'm here to spread peace and mutual understanding between our two peoples. I look forward to reporting back to Earth about my interactions with the local leadership." Chucks voice came out of the small TV Lem had in his one bedroom.

Lem flipped it off. "Okay, now what?"

"Well, I gave out your phone number."

"Don't remind me."

"I figured people would be calling us themselves in no time!"

Lem sighed. "But will it be the right people?"

Chuck put his arm around Lem's shoulders. "For now, it's late, I'm tired, and I haven't showered in weeks. May I?"

There it was again. Burning; burning and aching. "...Sure. There's towels in there."

"Great!" He started to strip down.

"What are you doing!"

Not pausing, he answered, "I thought you could wash my clothes while I'm showering. And can I borrow something? I can't run around in the nude." His clothes were piled on the floor by the time he had finished his statement.

"Go to the bathroom, Chuck." He was trying not to stare at the astronauts body, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

He laughed and walked towards the restroom door, pausing for a moment halfway in. "I really did miss you, you know?" And then he was gone.

Lem listened to the shower start, pushing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He almost wanted to regret offering Chuck a place to stay in his apartment, which was located _off_ the campus, thankfully. But as he listened to Chuck singing in his bathroom, belting out lyrics to some Earth song that echoed from the tile room, he found himself smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.

"...packed my bags last night, PRE-FLIGHT! Zero hour, nine AM..."

The smile stayed with him as he went to the closet. He spread out a sheet across the couch and and placed a pillow and a blanket on the arm. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. In a few days, perhaps he would even have his own place to call home...

But that thought caused an uncertain sadness in him, and he pushed it away as he laid his head back. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to the out-of-tune warbles issuing out amidst dripping of the shower.

It was late, and Lem must have dozed on the couch while he was waiting for Chuck to finish. When he woke up, he was snuggled up against a large chest, with a heavy arm across his back, and the blanket he had laid out for his new roommate was stretched across both of them. He looked up and found himself nearly face to face with Chuck, who was fast asleep, his head inclined towards Lem.

The hearts in Lem's chest fluttered dangerously. He couldn't help but stare at his soft, pink lips.

Did this mean he...?

How could...?

Then he shook his head. Earth was no doubt a strange place. He knew this must be considered normal behavior between two friends on Chuck's planet, no matter how it caused Lem to feel. It wouldn't be fair to push anything more on his companion. And what more was there?

And why was it that Lem felt everything he was supposed to feel for a woman when he looked at Chuck?

He laid his head against the massive chest and listened to the deep rumbling of his heartbeat and breathing, a feeling of contentment settling over him, and spoke in a voice so soft he almost couldn't hear it himself.

"I missed you too, Chuck."

.

.

TBC! :) Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Note: Apologies for the obvious plot device. Been watching this video on Youtube for inspiration – http : / www . Youtube .com / watch?v=XEMyn4YIRDw You'll have to type out the address with no spaces. doesn't allow it to show completely for some reason, so I had to use a work around. Thanks to the artist for the inspiration!_

.

.

It had been two weeks since Chuck had returned. After much ta-do and many, many phone calls, Chuck had finally gotten in touch with President Morg, and Lem had finally changed his phone number. Chuck seemed giddy to have an audience, and after a private meeting with the astronaut, the President had insisted on meeting Lem. This had embarrassed him extremely, but the President had suddenly appointed him the official Secretary of Interplanetary Relations.

It was a thoroughly flabbergasting experience, but later that evening Chuck had explained that it was a fancy way of saying the two of them were to work together to learn more about each other's species and cultures. Chuck was also slowly trying different kinds of foods, so he could isolate which foods could be potential problems. So far, nothing had caused him any discomfort, although he did seem to eat the glowing slerfruit a on a constant basis. They were at the market every day getting more, and he would go on and on about how delicious it was and how it resembled something called a peach on Earth. Lem secretly thought he was laying it on a little thick. Slerfruit was good, but it wasn't the best food he'd ever eaten. Maybe he just hadn't found anything else he'd liked yet.

Two days later, Chuck had a job at the observatory and was being compensated by the university to share his knowledge with the professors of astronomy, which pleased Lem to no end. Soon they were changing their lectures, and Lem heard so many of the same things he'd been saying for months that it made him laugh.

And of course, Chuck was still staying with him. And sometimes, Lem would pretend to fall asleep on the couch to see what happened. It never failed that Chuck would wait, although for a shorter time every night, then gently lift him up and settle him against his chest, and they would sleep on the couch. Lem was worried that he was taking advantage of the cultural norms of Earth for his own reasons, but he didn't even understand why being near him effected him so much. And it didn't help when Chuck played with his antennae after they were lying together on the couch.

They were walking the short distance to the observatory from their apartment (it sort of bothered Lem that he thought of it as belonging to the both of them now), when Chuck elbowed him. "Hey, I think that girl just checked me out," he whispered, smiling.

Lem stopped in his tracks and glanced to his left. There was, indeed, a young woman leering at his companion.

"I've still got it." He said, smiling charmingly at the woman.

Lem scowled and kept walking, shoving past Chuck. "Good for you."

"Hey, kid, wait up!", the human called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Chuck laughed. "If you say so."

Lem shook his head. "Let's just get to work, okay?"

"Right."

As he stalked up the slight incline to the observatory, he seethed quietly to himself. He knew Chuck would get the attention of women eventually, after they'd grown accustomed to his strange appearance. After all, he had the right stuff. So why was it so upsetting for him? Sure, they were good friends. Maybe he was feeling like Chuck would start to spend more time with a significant other. Yes, that was the explanation.

And yet, it irked him all day. He kept thinking about that woman and wanting to yell at her to just go on her way, that Chuck wasn't interested. But he must be, or he wouldn't have noticed it, right? And at lunch, though he smiled as he watched Chuck messily devouring six slerfruits, he still carried a slight bitterness in his hearts. Although it made him feel less so as the astronaut lamented the loss of his last fruit – it floated away to the observatory ceiling. He smiled as Chuck let him wipe the red juice off his chin, and he leaned closer to him than he meant to before stepping back quickly. And even if Chuck laughed as he stumbled, he still helped him steady himself and hugged him. And Lem felt so wonderful he forgot his anger briefly.

But later, he looked down from the balcony and saw that the same woman from the street that morning was speaking with Chuck at the ticket counter. Lem's anger flared as she handed Chuck a piece of paper. He could only assume it was her phone number, and he turned away before either of them could notice he was watching.

.

.

.

Lem was studying for his exams the next day, his books laid out on his bed, when he heard Chuck call him from the living room. He got up and went to see what his friend needed.

Chuck was looking intently at an anatomy book. "Had a couple questions for you," he stated, turning the pages back. "Do you mind?"

"No," Lem answered stiffly, though he was still in a strange mood and wanted to be alone.

"You have...three hearts?"

"Yes."

"Can I feel your heartbeat?"

He swallowed. "I suppose."

Chuck motioned him over, and Lem stood next to him, placing Chucks head on level with his chest. "Where should I...?"

"You can feel my neck, or you can listen to my chest, I suppose."

A long arm snaked around his waist and pulled him forward, and he found Chuck's hair tickling his chin as the older man pressed his ear against him. They stayed like that for several minutes, closer now than they ever had allowed themselves to be, when awake, anyway. His arms hung uselessly at his sides for a moment, then he placed his hands on the broad shoulders before him. It felt like he was waiting for something to happen, but what...?

And then Chuck pulled back suddenly. "That's amazing," he breathed.

"What is?"

"Three hearts in tandem! Can you survive with only one or two?"

"I think we only need two, but the third is a backup."

Chuck looked very excited, very inquisitive. And Lem felt ashamed. He must only be a science experiment, nothing more. "Which one, or does it matter?" Chuck asked quickly.

"No, it doesn't." His tone was flat.

"Oh." Chuck raised his eyebrow, then shook his head. "Okay, here's the next one. These anatomy texts say you have... you know, a reproductive system similar to ours. The pictures look the same, mostly. Females have vaginas and males have penises."

"Chuck!" Lem exclaimed, appalled.

"Well, I just mean to say... I was wondering... Well, look at you!" He pointed at Lem's loins, like they were self explanatory.

Lem was horrified. "Look at what?"

"You don't have... I mean, it looks like there's nothing there."

"Of course it does!" he said, embarrassed and exasperated. "Do I look like I'm have sexual relations with anyone right now?"

There was several moments of silence, during which Lem started to regret his words. "No," Chuck said finally

"Did you read the text or only look at the pictures?"

Giving the green man a sheepish smile, Chuck scanned the words in the book for a few moments before understanding lit his features. "Oh, okay. So..."

Lem rolled his eyes, but blushed all the same. "I am equipped with the appropriate male parts, yes," he said sarcastically.

The astronaut looked strangely relieved. "Great. One more question."

"Feel free," Lem said grumpily.

"How old are you?"

This one took him aback. "Excuse me?"

"Your age. What age are you?" he said amiably.

"I'm …twenty three. Why?"

Chuck started flipping through a different book on the coffee table. "Well, according to what I've found, the day for your planet is one hour shorter than a day on Earth, and a year is shorter too, on top if that. I don't know exactly how much yet without further calculations." He paused and stared at a chart for a moment. "Twenty three, hm? Are you considered an adult?"

It was the last straw for Lem. "AM I AN ADULT?" he shouted, incredulous. "Are you freaking serious?"

Chuck jerked back and stared at him. "I...I didn't mean..."

"Of course I'm an adult! How can you even ask that?"

Jumping up from his seat, Chuck took one of Lem's hands, covering it with the other. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I asked, I just needed..."

"Well, you should have! I can't believe we're having this conversation!" Lem pulled his hand away and scowled at him, feeling fire course through his veins.

"I'm twenty seven in Earth years, Lem, but in your time, if my calculations are correct, I'm actually thirty four! I'm not even sure how accurate my formula is, so I just-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm taking a shower. Leave me alone."

"Lem, I -"

But he was stalking off to the bathroom, his face flushed dark, his mind reeling. He didn't really want a shower, but that was the one place he knew Chuck wouldn't follow him. He started the water and stripped down, tossing his clothes into the basket.

Under the hot water, he seethed. Was that the explanation, then? Did Chuck consider him a child, and thus he didn't feel it was inappropriate to...snuggle him? He didn't stop the tears from coming, the stress of the day and the confusion in his mind needing to be released somehow.

And as he cried, leaning on the tile and letting the hot water course over his head and down his back, he realized he was in love.

In love. With a male alien.

And he laughed, and then cried more as his hearts broke.

.

.

.

TBC

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

.

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love to see what people think of my work. And no worries, it'll get saucier very soon, I'm just trying to make it believable. It'll be worth it, trust me._

_._

_._

Lem started sleeping in his own bed that night. He didn't sleep at all, and the tossing and turning in the other room told him Chuck wasn't getting much sleep either. But he was angry and he couldn't bring himself to go ripping up his hearts any further.

How could this be? He'd never been attracted to men before. But then, he couldn't remember being attracted to anyone other than Neera before now. So it was and even split, then, he supposed.

They had seen Neera several times at the observatory, but strangely now she seemed to stop by more. She was worried about him, he knew. She was a good friend, but he wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what was going on.

He didn't want to be around Chuck unless he had to. He felt he just couldn't take it after that strange day. But the absence was almost as bad, and he found he couldn't stop thinking of the human. He'd leave early in the morning to avoid contact, once even skipping breakfast.

And strangely, Chuck seemed to be avoiding him as well, staying out late after work and completely ignoring Lem as he laid down on the couch and pulled his blanket over him. He didn't seem particularly angry, but this confused Lem even more.

On the fourth night, he looked out a crack in his bedroom door. When he had retreated into his bedroom, he had seen that Chuck was sleeping already; either that had been a ruse, or he had woken up. Now he was sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

Lem could barely see his face as he peered out the door, but the human was clearly disturbed. His eyes were red and he was shaking his head sadly. His soft voice reached Lem's ears easily as he watched Chuck lean back, looking defeated.

"...Disgusting..."

Pointed ears and antennae drooped as Lem closed the door silently, feeling hurt and confused.

Chuck knew. And now he would hate him.

He lay in his bed, feeling numb. What had given him away? He had carefully avoided contact for several days. Well, obviously he would have to try to salvage whatever relationship he could have with the human.

He was off work and school tomorrow. Lem resolved to think of something he could do, anything. And someone he could trust with his horrible secret.

.

.

.

"I know I haven't talked to you in a few days, Neera. I wasn't trying to be rude, I just, needed to think."

"I know, Lem. It's okay."

Lem sighed. "And now...I just...really needed a friend."

"Oh, Lem." She gave him a brief hug then took his hand. "You can always count on me."

Lem smiled sadly, then looked at his lap."Neera. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you right now. Ever. Not even Skiff." He paused. "**Especially** not Skiff."

"Okay," she laughed. "I promise."

"No, I'm serious," he implored her. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. "No one can know. I would die. Probably literally from shame."

"Okay, really. I won't tell anyone." Now she looked very worried. "What's going on?

"It's Chuck. I need some advice, from someone I can trust."

"Oh." She sat back, crossing her arms and smiling slightly.

"I... This is really hard."

"I think I might already know what the problem is."

There was a beat of complete silence. "But – I haven't told anyone I'm in love with him! Can everyone tell! I'm going to be sent to an asylum, aren't I?"

Neera's eyes got bigger, and she leaned forward excitedly. "You love him? Really?"

"Well- I mean- You said you knew!" He was very exasperated now. "And now, he knows, and he hates me and I don't know what to do!"

And inexplicably, Neera started laughing.

"Neera...!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Lem, you're letting yourself get scared off again. Have you tried just talking to him about it?"

"What? NO! He wouldn't ever talk to me again! He'd move out and I'd never see him again!"

"I don't think so. Don't you see how he looks at you?

"What? Neera, I have to have him in my life!" He slumped against the cushions and closed his eyes. "He'd never talk to me again, if he knew. I know it."

"He won't leave."

"How do you know?"

She shook her head sadly. "Lem, you just have to trust me." With a sad smile, she scooted closer and embraced him. He buried his head in her neck and they sat like that for a few moments. Lem was glad he could finally talk to someone. He started to relax.

"I never thought I'd feel this way," he said, misery making his voice quavery.

There as a deep cough.

The two of them jumped apart quickly, and Lem looked up to see Chuck standing in the doorway, looking down.

.

.

.

_Oh noes! A cliffhanger! XD I'm almost done with the next chapter now, but I couldn't wait to post this one. Thanks to all my readers! Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

_._

_Note: I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. My goodness, it's so easy to write these two in a cute, awkward relationship. :) Sorry for the horrible invented swear word, lol. Let me know what you think!_

.

.

.

Chuck looked uncomfortable and miserable, and he moved to step back out. "I'm sorry... I didn't... didn't realize Lem had company..."

Neera looked appalled. "No, Chuck, I was just leaving. Please stay." She patted Lem's hand, then stood and walked to Chuck, where she laid her hand on his arm. She gave him a silent, pleading look, then turned back briefly. "Let me know if you need anything. Either of you, okay?"

When she had gone, Lem met Chuck's eyes. "How much...did you hear?"

Chuck cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "I just walked in. I'm sorry. I guess... I didn't think you two were still together..."

"What?" Lem thought back over the last few moments. "No, we're not!" Lem exclaimed, jumping up following Chuck as he walked around the room.

"It's cool," Chuck said, smiling in a pained sort of way. He started walking around the room, gathering his books, his strange alien devices, and some other items. He picked up a pair of something he called "blue jeans", which he had commissioned from a tailor, and stacked them on the table with a shirt. "Do you want me to jet for a bit so she can come back?"

"What? No! We're not – that was so not what it looked like!" Lem trailed behind him, tugging on Chuck's shirt sleeve. Even though he thought the human wouldn't ever be interested, he was desperate for Chuck to know he wasn't with anyone else.

"I can probably find somewhere else to stay if you want."

"For flarp's sake, I swear, it was a friendly hug only!"

Finally, Chuck spun to face him. "Stop lying to me!" he yelled, throwing down all his belongings. They clattered across the floor. "I saw you! I heard what you said!"

"I wasn't talking about HER!" Lem shouted back. He was angry, words were slipping out without warning, and he didn't think he could stop himself. "And besides, you're one to talk, with your little girlfriend!"

Chuck seemed taken aback. "What girlfriend?"

"I saw her," he seethed, eyes narrowed. He pushed his finger into Chuck's chest and the older man backed up a few paces. "She came into the observatory and gave you her number. Is that where you've been every night? Is that where you were going just now?"

The astronaut had been backed into the wall, his anger replaced by shock. "She did, but I didn't take it," he said frantically. "I told her...I told her I wasn't available."

And Lem paused. He had revealed too much. Chuck surely knew now, if didn't before. And something he'd forgotten came to the forefront of his mind. Words that seemed distant and foggy, spoken to him over a year ago. "Of course," he said quietly, turning away and slowly walking back to the couch. "I forgot. Your wife."

"My...wife?"

"Yes, she's back on Earth waiting for you, right?" His voice got quieter, and he sat down. He should have known, but against his will his hearts had harbored hope. "And your children... when are you going back to them?"

Laying a hand on Lem's shoulder, Chuck sat next to him. He took a deep breath and blew it out. "Look, kid. When I met you, I didn't know you, right? I thought, if I could get your pity, you'd be more likely to help me out."

"What are you saying?" He turned his head slightly, his antennae perking up bit.

"I don't have a wife. Or children. I lied to gain your sympathies, because I was scared, and alone."

"Oh." And Lem's hearts were hoping again, just like that. "Oh. But...you told her...?"

"I'm not available."

"Oh." He looked at Chuck, cheeks darkening. There was an intensity to the human's gaze that seemed to burn right through him.

"I said some things the other night that were... I'm not the most observant guy. And I had no idea I was upsetting you until it was too late. And..." He was stuttering and blushing, and Lem was staring at him in amazement. "I know you're angry, and you must want me to leave."

"No, no, I'm not! I mean, I was, but not anymore." Lem couldn't take the sight of him hurt and broken, and he leaned forward. "I couldn't ever want you gone. I was just confused."

"I was confused, too," Chuck said. He leaned back a little. "When I was back on Earth, all I could think about was coming back here. I worked so hard to prove I was the right one to return, that I had what it took to be a diplomat. I convinced the higher ups, and was sent here for a indeterminable amount of time, with a means to send back information via light transmissions. Faster than anything else, you know."

Lem couldn't tell where this was going, but understood that it must be important from the way Chuck was acting. The astronaut folded his hands in his lap and took a few breaths.

"I told myself it was because what had happened here had been so exciting. And the idea of helping to learn about an alien race, well, that was very exciting too." He closed his eyes. "But, three weeks alone in space gives you time to think, you know? I tried to distract myself with games, and books, and maintenance. But every hour, I'd think I was an hour closer to this planet. After a few days, I realized I was thinking I was an hour closer to you."

"To me?" Lem's voice was higher than normal, his head swimming.

Chuck nodded. "I realized that no matter how many good reasons I had for wanting to come back, the biggest, the most real one was that... I was in love with you."

"But..." Lem was even more confused than before now. "But I disgust you!"

"Huh?"

"The other night, I was leaving my room, and I heard you- you said-"

Chuck looked horrified. "I didn't mean you, I meant me. I asked you most of those questions the other day because I wanted to see if it would be all right for me to ...pursue you. I've been wanting to, but I didn't know how to do it. I didn't know if your world accepted homosexuality or not, or if you aged the same way humans do, or even if we were ...you know... compatible physically."

"Homo-whatsit?"

"...And now all my questions are answered, but I got the feeling you knew what I was getting at and weren't interested."

Lem was stunned. "Chuck, I..."

"I know you probably think I'm a perverted, sick-"

"No, I don't." He grabbed the astronauts five-fingered hand and felt his face breaking out into a big, goofy grin. "I love you too."

Chuck moved toward him, eyes serious as he pulled Lem toward him. "You do?"

"Yes." He launched himself into Chuck's arms, holding him tightly.

They held each other for a few moments, and then as Lem started to move away, Chuck pulled him forward and kissed him. Desire sent fiery shots into his groin as the soft pink lips moved over his.

The human lay back and pulled Lem with him, wrapping the green legs around his waist. Lem made a soft mewling noise as Chuck moved his hands down to cup his backside. And then he came up gasping for air. "Wait, wait," he said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Now Chuck was panicking as well, leaning up on his elbows. "Did I hurt-?"

"No, I just...want to lock the door and go the bedroom..." Lem was still embarrassed, but feeling a bit bolder, he gave Chuck a lingering kiss before hopping up and turning the latch on the front door.

Suddenly, he was swept up into muscular arms and looking into Chuck's mischievous face. "I thought you'd never ask."

.

.

.

_TBC Rating will be upped to Mature for the next chapter. Stay tuned. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

_Note: Just to make everyone aware, I changed the anatomy discussion in chapter two. It was pointed out to me by many people via private message that the whole "we're wearing pants" thing was a bit silly, so I edited it. Now Lem has an internal reproductive system that comes out when he's feelin' it, lol. Again, feedback please, and enjoy!_

.

.

Chuck gently laid Lem on his bed, settling over him and pushing a knee between his legs. Lem pulled him down so his full weight was on him and kissed him again, desperate for more, though he didn't know where to go from there. "Chuck, I don't know what to do," he said, his voice husky.

"Neither do I", he admitted, kissing his way to Lem's ear, where he nibbled on the tip. "We'll figure it out."

Lem nodded, closing his eyes and shivering at the feel of the human's tongue caressing his ear lobe. The sensations where overwhelming his ability to think, but he knew his body was responding. Smooth, cool fingers closed on his overheated manhood, and he bucked up, moaning.

"There we go," Chuck whispered. He moved back and examined Lem's face, feeling a bit out of sorts himself. "You look...amazing ," he said breathily.

The words caused Lem to shudder again, his breath coming fast and his face flushing. "Oh..."

He heard a low chuckle. Chuck moved his hand up and down languidly, and Lem felt a tongue moving over one of his antennae.

It was suddenly, and unexpectedly, too much.

Lem felt his body go rigid, and orgasm overtook him . He let out a cry, clutching at Chuck's arms and shirt, white lights flashing before his eyes. He didn't know what words came out of his mouth, but he whimpered quietly and shivered.

Chuck kissed his forehead as he stilled. "Whoa, Green Machine," he said, stroking Lem's hair, "Are you okay?"

"I just...I got too excited," he explained, mortified.

"Don't worry." Chuck looked down, amazement showing on his face. "Huh. Is there anything else that glows on your planet?"

"I...I don't know...food and some of the plants, and...you know..." He colored again, looking down to where he had soiled himself and Chuck with a transparent fluid that glowed faintly blue. "You mean yours...?"

"No, we don't have much that glows in general on Earth," Chuck explained., grinning He moved to lay on Lem's side, still lightly kissing and massaging the green man.

"Oh." Suddenly, Lem wanting nothing more than to see Chuck lose himself, to see what his essence looked like. He pushed himself on top of the human. "Can I touch you?"

"Nothing would please me more."

Lem made quick work of Chuck's shirt, moving his fingers through the light dusting of hair on his chest. He was fascinated by the distinct lines of the human's muscles, tracing each one. Lem's fingers lightly pinched the peaks of his nipples. "Lem...I can't wait..." Chuck groaned.

A few moments later, Lem had the blue jeans unzipped and his hand wrapped around Chuck's member. It was bigger than Lem expected, with more ridges and texture, and hair surrounding it too. He watched Chuck as he quickly moved his hand up and down, listening to the bigger man's heavy breathing.

Chuck's brows drew together, eyes locking with Lem's, giving him a fierce look. "Please, kiss me," he groaned, and Lem quickly did as he asked. He moved his antennae into Chuck's soft hair, feeling his own ardor rise again. Chuck must have felt it too, because he moved his hand down to circle Lem's shaft again.

In moments, Chuck shouted Lem's name, and Lem felt a trickle of heat run down his hand. He looked down to see white fluid pumping out of the long shaft in his hand a spilling over his fingers, and the sight of it caused his own to pulse in sympathy. He squeeze slightly as a second, less intense orgasm over took him, watching as the human's face as he completed his own climax.

Lem collapsed against Chuck's chest. He felt large, warm hands moving on his back, and Chuck breathing into the top of his head. "That was...amazing."

"Mm hm."

They stayed like that for a few moments, unwilling or unable to move, before Chuck found a small towel and wiped away the residue on the two of them. He cuddled Lem close, covering them both with the comforter. "Lem... can I ask you a personal question?"

"I already told you before, I'm not ugly."

Chuck laughed. "No, you're the most attractive alien I've ever met, and you make me crazy. I wanted to ask...have you been with a man before?" Lem didn't say anything, but the tension in his body must have given him away. "Have you been with anyone before?"

"Does it matter?" he said petulantly.

He frowned as Chuck's blue eyes turned serious, his hand cupping Lem's cheek. "I want to do everything right with you. I don't want to scare you, or hurt you, ever. I love you."

"I love you and want you to be happy, too," Lem said defensively.

There was the dazzling smile again. "Great! Then we'll take it slow. And if something I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me. We'll figure this out together, okay?"

Lem couldn't argue with Chuck when he looked like that. "Okay."

"Now, I'm starving. Want to go out for dinner?"

"Yes, but...I need a shower first."

"Your wish is my command."

.

.

.

The next day, Lem felt wonderful. He had just dusted the planets in the Glipforg Observatory lobby, swept up the dust, and mopped, and the place was nearly sparkling. Whistling, he dumped the water down the drain in the janitors closet and put away the mop. Just a few more tasks, and then he could home to Chuck.

A few days ago, he never would have expected to feel this way. He kept thinking over the events of the previous evening and, God help him, giggling. It had taken all his willpower not to take off on his lunch hour to visit the human at the university where he was giving lectures on the chemical structure of stars, but he convinced himself it was a bad idea.

He was just locking up the guest book when he was pulled back against a large, warm frame, and a peach, five-fingered hand appeared, reaching around in front of him, holding a singularly perfect rose, glowing bright red in the darkened lobby. "Missed you," said a voice in his ear.

His hearts skipped a beat as he took the rose delicately in his hand, holding it up to examine it before turning towards his lover, eyes sparking with moisture at the gesture. The human's face was full of mirth, but his eyes were serious as he pulled Lem against him. "We're alone, right?" he said.

"I think so," Lem answered, his brain beyond conscious thought.

As soon as he said it, Chuck kissed him, his lips and tongue so skillful that Lem's brain stopped working. He molded his body against the larger frame, moaning wantonly.

"Can we head home now?" Chuck asked as they pulled apart. "I need you."

_I need you._ The most beautiful words Lem had ever heard. "Yes. Right now. I'll get my keys."

What he didn't see was a figure that was standing just inside the open door, watching the two interact. Skiff closed the door silently and walked away, neither of them the wiser.

.

.

.

TBC again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

_Author's Note: Nothing too sexy in this chapter, but more coming soon. For those of you who don't know, homosexuality was considered a mental illness until 1976, so in the fifties you would have been widely believed to be insane if you were found out to be gay. People were often sent to mental hospitals or camps that were purported to "de-gay" you with the power of God. It was a fairly crazy time, but that's the sort of thing you'd have to deal with if you were a practicing homosexual. I know I'd practice a lot if I were one of these two! ^^ Let me know what you think, and happy reading._

.

.

"Lem. We're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"Well, you get to explain to Mr. Grigip why we're late today, then."

Lem froze, pulling back to look in Chuck's eyes. "You're evil."

"I know." He gently pushed Lem away, kissed his forehead, and buttoned his shirt.

Lem crossed his arms, the skin between his eyes wrinkling in annoyance and frustration. "You started all this, the least you could do is finish it."

"You know I'll make good on it later, sweetheart," Chuck said, a devilish smile lighting his features. "I'm giving you a reason to think of me today, that's all."

"Like I need one."

"I know, I am captivating."

Lem rolled his eyes, bu he smiled as he grabbed their lunches out of the fridge. His consisted of a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a glowing, bright green apple. Chuck's was the same, with five extra slerfruits added in for good measure. "I meant that we're both going to the observatory today," Lem said dryly.

"That too," he said nonchalantly. He was packing his space suit to bring with them, where he would be giving a presentation on space flight to several classes of children from the local elementary school. Though Lem had heard most of it multiple times, he loved to stand in the back and watch as Chuck threw himself into his part. He thrived on the attention of the kids, and it never failed that he was in a brighter mood for the rest of the day.

They both jumped at the sudden knock on the door.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Expecting company?"

"Um...no..." He placed the lunch sacks on the coffee table and opened the door.

His mother rushed in, grasping him in a tight hug. "Oh, honey, I've been so worried, I just-" She broke off as she saw Chuck sitting on the couch and let go of Lem, backing away slightly. "Oh, I thought... I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..."

"No biggie," Chuck said, giving Lem a shrug. "Did you need to talk to Lem alone?"

"Um...yes..?" She looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights, clasping her little pocketbook against her chest like a shield.

"No problem." He clapped Lem's shoulder, and his mother let out a little squeak of shock. They both looked at her with puzzled expressions, but Chuck squeezed Lem's shoulder. "See you in a few. I'll let the boss know you'll be a bit late, Green Machine." He winked as he said his nickname for Lem, and the green man blushed a little to think of the last time it had been said. Chuck laughed and walked out, shutting the door.

"Okay, Mom, what's wro-?" he tried to ask.

"SHHHH!" She held her hand out, warning him not to talk, before tiptoeing to the door and listening for a moment. Then she locked the deadbolt.

"Mom, what are you -"

"Lem, oh, Lem, what has he done to you?" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Huh?"

"Skiff saw him attacking you the other day. He told us when he came by the visit, and..."

"Whoa, Mom, slow down." This had to be some sort of misunderstanding, he just didn't understand what yet. "Are you talking about Chuck? He's never attacked me. I don't know what Skiff thought he saw, but it certainly wasn't an attack.

"But he said he walked into the observatory and Chuck doing something to you!" She looked frantic, wringing her hands. "He said it was...he had his mouth on you and was trying to suck out your life energy or control you mind or whatever else! I don't know, Skiff might have been exaggerating, but he had to have seen...something..."

Lem's hearts sagged down into his stomach, his chest feeling hollow and pained. He could think of only one time that Skiff could have seen that at his workplace. He hadn't spoken with his best friend for a while, he was so wrapped up in his budding relationship with Chuck. Was that really what Skiff had thought he'd seen, or was he simply that angry and vindictive?

Lem listened to his mother and her worries, then sat for a moment, trying to find the right words to give her. How could he tell his mother he was in love with a man? He knew people who had been sent to a sanitarium, or disowned by their families, simply for being with someone of their same gender, and that was within the species boundary. He could only imagine it would be worse that he was a xenophile. Would she hate him, think he was disgusting? Would she scream and tell him to stay away?

"Mom," he began slowly, "Chuck wasn't trying to control me or anything. He was...kissing me."

"Kissing you?" she repeated. She stared at him blankly.

"Yes."

"So...it was some sort of strange Earth custom, of course."

"No, Mom."

"I don't understand, honey." She held his hand in hers for a moment, squeezing it.

This was it – he couldn't hide any more. He looked directly into her eyes, and said each syllable clearly, distinctly, with no possible way to misconstrue his meaning. "He had just given me a rose, and I was kissing him back."

She snatched her hand back as comprehension lit her face, and covered her mouth. She stared at him with something that looked far too much like horror in her eyes. "No."

"Yes."

She jumped up and ran to the door.

"Mom," he pleaded, reaching out for her.

"No, I can't. I can't be here right now."

Lem's ears and antennae drooped as he watched her fumbling with the lock she had so hastily fastened before. "I love you, Mom," he said quietly.

She stopped and stood for a moment, the door open a crack. "Lem... I am your mother. I will always love you." Turning her head slightly, she asked, "Are you...happy?"

"Very much so."

Nodding, she opened the door and left, and Lem was left alone, the slamming door echoing in his ears.

.

.

.

Lem had called the observatory to let Grigip know that he was taking a personal day as soon as he could talk. Now, he was standing outside Haglog Comics as the rain fell around him, rocks bouncing off his umbrella with a repetitive thunking noise.

What could he say to Skiff? _Why are you a complete asshole? _ran through his mind, followed shortly by, _Why do you hate me?_ but in the end, neither seemed helpful. He briefly considered going home and waiting to speak with Skiff later, but before he could make his decision, the door opened and familiar face popped out.

"Oh, hey Lem!" Skiff said brightly. "Come on in! I'm just stocking the back shelves!" He walked back into the store and the door closed slowly behind him.

Lem wasn't sure what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't that. He stared at the door for a few moments, then threw it open and stomped into the store angrily.

"What the hell, Skiff?" he cried, cornering his friend. Rover trailed after him, happily wagging his antenna.

"Huh?" Skiff dropped his armful of comics as he turned suddenly. "What do you mean?"

Lem was pushing Rover down, trying to keep the excited little machine off him. "My mom came over, crying her eyes out about Chuck using his alien powers on me this morning. She said you told her about it."

"Well, I went over there last night and made a joke about it." He looked shocked. "I mean, I know you guys were doing something weird the other day, but you're supposed to be learning about each other's cultures, right?"

"But...I... Why didn't you say something to us?" Lem asked, his temper fading as he realized Skiff had meant no harm.

"Well, I didn't know what you were doing, did I? What if he was establishing some sort of crazy Terran mind-link and I had killed you both by interrupting?"

"Mind-link? Skiff..." Lem collapsed onto one of the chairs nearby.

"I know he's friendly, but he could still have some cool alien powers," he said defensively. "I figured it was a _friendly_ mind link."

"It wasn't a mind link."

"What was it then?"

Lem blushed and looked down.

"Oh... You know, I thought it looked an _awful_ lot like kissing..." Skiff said, looking a little grossed out.

It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued! R&R please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

_Note/Request: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LEMONY. It's a bit more graphic than the other lemony scene was, and it could be a bit squicky for you. Just a warning. Also, if anybody has screen caps from the slashiest Chuck/Lem scenes, I'd gladly trade them for a requested one shot fic. I'm hoping to make some more photo modifications now that I'm getting the hang of my editing software. Let me know if you're interested!_

.

.

Chuck paced back and forth, walking aimlessly around the apartment. When Lem had never shown up for work, he had asked Grigip if he had heard anything, and he had directed him to Head Curator Ogloats. The only answer the little toad had given him as an explanation was a grunted, "Personal day!"

The astronaut had dutifully completed his presentations, then jogged back to their apartment, still dressed in his space suit. This had garnered him much attention from people on the street, but it didn't slow him down, and he had sworn loudly when he arrived and saw Lem's car was missing.

Over the next few hours, he had called the university to cancel his lecture, sat on the couch, sat on the bed, showered, eaten their entire remaining stock of slerfruits, and called anyone he could think of who might know where Lem was. He felt utterly overwrought with fear.

He had tried Neera, who didn't know and asked Chuck to call her when he knew, and promised the same in return. He called Lem's parents, who either weren't home or weren't answering. He was on the point of looking up the number to Haglog Comics when the front door opened and Lem walked in.

Chuck immediately stomped over to him and grabbed his arms, shaking him so hard his head wobbled a little. "Where have you been?" he growled.

Lem looked up at him with teary eyes, his bottom lip trembling, and all the anger flew out of the human. He bent down on one knee, looking into Lem's face. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Skiff...well, he saw us. At work," Lem whispered. "And... Long story short, he accidentally made my parents think you were trying to hurt me, and now... My parents are refusing to speak with me. I...I told Mom. About us. And Skiff, but was he mostly unfazed and just thinks you're kinda disgusting. My mother...she was a little more disturbed."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. He stroked Lem's green locks and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It was after hours. I didn't think anyone was there. I would never put you at risk knowingly."

"I don't care what they think," Lem said defiantly, desperately, clinging to Chuck's shoulders. "I love you and I don't care." He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he couldn't help it. Kissing Chuck fiercely, he shoved him onto his back unexpectedly, and Chuck was so surprised he went down. Lem bit the pink lips, forced his tongue into Chuck's mouth, and stroked him through his pants.

"Lem, what are you doing?"

"I know there are other things, things you're afraid to do with me," he whispered breathily. His hand slipped under Chuck's waistband. "I'm tired of taking it slow. I want you...inside me."

Chuck doubted anyone would ever understand the supreme amount of willpower it took for him to push Lem's hand away. "You don't know what you're asking," he said hoarsely.

"I do."

"We'll do something, anything, I promise, but not that, not yet. I want it to be right."

"Please...please..." Lem looked like a dying man, like the world was ending around him as he begged. "We don't have much time left, and I want..." And just like that, it was over. He collapsed onto Chuck, his chest heaving with sobs, and Chuck traced circles on his back and whispered comfort in his ear.

In a few moments, Lem began to calm down. Chuck moved so he was sitting with his back against the couch, Lem's legs wrapped around his hips. "Chuck... What if my parents try to have me committed?" he said, staring at the human's chest.

"I'll save you," came his response. "Like you saved me. Remember?"

"What if they never talk to me again?"

"Give them some time. They seem like good people. Maybe they just need to adjust."

Lem quieted. "I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note or something."

"Yes. A note would have been great. But, I'm just glad you're here with me now," Chuck said, and he gave Lem his most persuasive, dazzling smile, and Lem felt like he was bathed in healing light.

"I'm...I could really use a nap," he said, still looking a little shell shocked.

Chuck stood up, bringing Lem with him. "Sure. Let's lay down for a while."

.

.

.

When Lem woke up, Chuck wasn't in the bed. He stretched and sat up, leaning on his headboard. He heard the human's voice coming quietly from the living room; it seemed he was on the phone. Lem couldn't make out what he was saying, but a few words reached him, reminding him of his predicament. He wondered who Chuck was talking to, then laid back down and threw his arm across his forehead, groaning

Chuck must have heard him, because he came into the room a few moments later. He had showered, feeling not very fresh from the run in his spacesuit, and had a white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp. "Hey, how are you doing, buddy?"

"Not great. I won't blubber on you again."

"I'm not worried," he said, smiling. He sat next to Lem on the bed. "I was just talking to Neera. She said Skiff was at your parents earlier trying to apologize and talk to them, but they just said they needed time to think."

"Wonderful."

Chuck sighed. "I know this is hard, but they were bound to find out sometime. I mean, you weren't planning to hide me from everyone you know forever, right?"

Lem heard, behind the joking tone in Chuck's voice, that he was hurt. "Of course not, I just had hoped it would be a little less eventful."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now," the human said quietly. He crawled over Lem and settled on the bed beside him.

"I know." Lem turned on his side to face Chuck, a million questioned running through his mind. "Chuck...what's it like on Earth? Is this how people would react if we were there?"

"Well, not now, no. There was time when the answer would have been yes, but that's far in the past." He pulled Lem a little closer, stroking his side. "I mean, there might be a ruckus because of the whole thing with you being an alien, but there was a comprehensive bill passed in two thousand seventeen that legalized gay marriage in the then United States of America, and -"

"It's was over 2000 pages long?"

"Uh...no, that's the year it was passed in." Chuck laughed. "Anyway, no, it wouldn't be quite as big of a deal there."

"Too bad we aren't there."

Chuck brought his hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I have a really great idea to help take your mind off of this whole thing."

"What's that?" Lem said dully.

He was pulled into searing kiss and rolled onto his back before he could think, feeling the human's pelvis grinding into him. He tried to protest, but after a moment he didn't care to anymore, his own body beginning to respond.

Chuck broke the kiss and looked into Lem's eyes. "I believe I made a promise to you this afternoon," he said, his voice low.

Lem's eyes widened. "But you said -"

"Not that," he chortled. "But I did say we'd try something, didn't I? Just lay back and let the doctor work."

Lem wasn't sure he liked that metaphor, flashing back to his childhood, but he quickly forgot his discomfort as Chuck scooted down the bed and positioned himself between his legs. His pale human lips began to kiss and lick up the inside of his thigh.

"Chuck -"

"Shh..." He swept his tongue over the bump where Lem's arousal was starting to show, causing shivers and goosebumps to break out all over him. In moments, he was able to engulf all of Lem's manhood, and the green man was tangling his fingers in his partner's unbelievably soft hair. He felt out of control, moaning and whimpering. All that wet heat around him, and in the back of his mind, he couldn't believe Chuck had never told him about this.

Concentrating, he tried to do a better job of controlling himself this time. Chuck was slowly pushing his legs up farther, and was he running his tongue up...? Just as he was going to lose it, he felt Chuck's mouth release him. His eyes met Chuck's amused blue orbs and he made a disgruntled noise. "That's not fair."

"I just wanted to spend some time doing this, that's all." He gave him that same devilish smile, and Lem felt his hearts melting. "I wanna try something. Cool?"

Lem nodded, and watched as he lowered his head again. He kissed his way down over the small bulge beneath Lem's shaft, gently nibbling on the little curve where his legs met his rump. Lem nearly jumped as he felt a tongue slide between his cheeks.

"Whoa, wait- I don't- You can't-" he stuttered, flushing with embarrassment and arousal. At the luxurious feeling of that velvet tongue dipping fully inside him, he gave up the fight and let his legs fall open, mewling his pleasure. His member jumped in time with the thrusts into him, and he tangled his fingers in the sheets for a moment. He didn't know what to do with them, but he had to do something. Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers were lightly brushing his antennae, his hips thrusting in time with Chuck's movements.

It was several moments before he realized Chuck had stopped and was staring at him as he fondled his own feelers. He immediately dropped his hands. "...Sorry..."

"What for? I was enjoying the view." Chuck moved a bit, the pads of his fingers lightly circling Lem's anus. "Let me know if you don't like this."

"Okay," Lem said languidly. He no longer believed that anything Chuck would do to him would be painful or unpleasant. He started as he felt one of Chuck's long fingers entering him, but immediately relaxed again. It felt very nice, actually, and when another was added, it created a delicious stretching sensation. "More," he moaned.

Chuck brought his mouth down again, and took only moments for Lem to spend himself. The sight of his glowing semen on Chuck's lips created a warm, possessive feeling in the pit of his stomach, especially as the human's tongue slipped out to lick off the drop that had escaped.

Lem didn't protest as he was pulled against Chuck's larger frame, and he nuzzled against his shoulder. "I think you may have enjoyed that," Chuck said smugly.

"Mm hm."

"Feeling better?"

"Mmmmm..."

Chuck felt Lem's antennae brushing against his ears and neck, and he held him tighter. Suddenly, Lem sat up and smiled lopsidedly at him, his eyes half-lidded and glazed. "What?" asked Chuck, raising an eyebrow.

"My turn."

.

.

.

_TBC – Those dirty boys._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

_Note: Sorry about all the notes I keep leaving! I just want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews – it makes me happy to know people are enjoying my fic. I know I'm loving writing it! And, for all of us Lem/Chuck shippers, I started a Lem/Chuck forum! Just visit my profile to find it. Please open your own topics if you want, I already put one on there to start us off._

.

.

Chuck and Lem both left the apartment with some trepidation the next morning, not sure what to expect, but the general population treated them as they always had. If they were a little more careful not to touch in public, or a bit jumpier, no one mentioned it. They tread carefully for a few days, always alert for any approaching person or vehicle. After a week, they began to relax.

Several weeks later, Lem was surprised to find out that Skiff and Neera had started dating, but after the shock had worn off, he realized it would be nice to have two people who knew about them come over. A double date, he thought, grinning, though it was still a strange thought.

But the first time he saw them together, he got it.

Skiff doted on her constantly, paying her compliments, giving her flowers and kisses, ready to do whatever she asked at a moments notice. Lem knew he'd been looking for someone in his life for a long time and was thrilled to have her. And Neera, for the first time in her life, had a partner who treated her as she deserved.

In fact, as Lem watched Skiff and Chuck arguing over who was going to get the next round of drinks that night at the Korit Bar, he came to the awe inspiring conclusion that Chuck must treat him in a similar fashion. It bothered him a little, mostly since they were out in public, but no one seemed to notice. It occurred to Lem again that the fact that Chuck was from a different planet was solving as many problems as it caused; one waiter commented while Chuck was using the restroom, "My, they are solicitous on Earth, aren't they?"

When Chuck was back at the table, Lem whispered in his ear to cool it. He looked a little hurt, but did as asked. Neera gave him a worried look, while Skiff looked on obliviously, and politely asked, "Would you like to go back to your place and play a game of Scrabble or Parcheesi?"

"Yes, but let's finish these first." Lem indicated his refilled drink, which had a glowing green liquid inside.

"Parcheesi!" Chuck exclaimed. "Lame."

Lem scowled at him. "Well, what do you want to play?"

"I don't know. Poker?"

Neera gasped and covered her mouth, looking scandalized. "But... That would mean gambling!"

The human stared at all three wide eyed expressions, horror at the suggestion obvious on their faces, then patted Lem's shoulder. "Yeah, definitely poker. It's very popular back on Earth. Let's grab a pack of cards on the way back."

.

.

.

"Why are we gambling at all if we're just going to use pennies?" Skiff complained, a whiny hint to his voice.

"Well, I thought I'd have an unfair advantage if we played strip poker," Chuck answered, smirking. "But if you insist..."

"Uh...no."

Chuck roared with laughter, and soon they were all laughing. The human had the second largest pile of pennies and, surprisingly, Neera had the largest. She seemed to genuinely not know what she was doing, which made Chuck wish he could get her into a game where she would win some real money, but he knew she'd never go for it.

Skiff was next, with a small pile, only about half of what he'd started with. And Lem was in last place, with only a piddling twelve pennies left from the two hundred he'd started with. Chuck had to admit, his lover had the worst poker face he'd ever seen; when he had a good hand he looked smug, and when he had nothing he got nervous and shaky. Once he'd even laid out his cards before the ante and asked if he had a good hand. He had; it was a full house. Everyone folded immediately. This caused Chuck to shake his head and smile.

"Well, I suppose since Lem has almost lost his shirt, we can play something else."

"Scrabble!" announced Skiff excitedly, jumping up to grab it out of the closet.

"I am much better at Scrabble than I am at this," Lem said, looking relieved.

As he started to gather up the cards and pennies, Chuck grabbed his hand. "You want another cocktail, sweetie?"

Lem nodded, and to his surprise, Chuck leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips before heading to the the kitchen. It was the first time Chuck had been that affectionate in front of other people (on purpose, anyway), and Lem was blushing like a fool. But Neera merely smiled, and Skiff didn't say anything negative. They started to lay out the game board and pieces, when the phone rang. Lem started to get up, but he heard Chuck answer it.

"Hello? Oh." A moment of silence. "Hi, yes. How are you?" Another pause. "Yeah, we're great. Lem's doing well on his class work."

The three left in the living room stared back and forth at each other, wondering who he was talking to. Lem walked to the kitchen door and watched Chuck's back. "Well, of course, that would be fine but we have Skiff and Neera over here right now, and..." Another pause. "Sure, tomorrow evening then. He doesn't have anything planned. We'll be there. ….Thank you. See you then."

As Chuck hung up the phone, and Lem slowly walked up to him. "Who was it?"

"Your mom."

Lem's stomach started churning. "What- What did they-"

"She and your dad wanted us to come to dinner tonight, but when they heard we were busy, they said tomorrow."

"I can't-"

"You can. You will." Chuck grabbed his shoulders. "They asked for US to come to dinner, kid. This is good news!"

"Wow, really?" said Skiff from the living room. He ran in, looking elated. "I have felt so bad about this whole thing, Lem."

"It wasn't your fault." Lem took a deep breath and turned back to Chuck. "How about a double on that cocktail?"

"Coming right up!", he announced, grabbing the bitters from the shelf. "Go back and get the game ready, Green Bean."

.

.

.

"I can't do this."

"You can."

"But my father-"

"Is still your father, and if they're inviting us over, they must be starting to deal."

"What if they're tricking us into walking into some kind of intervention or something?"

Chuck paused as he started to open the car door. This was something he hadn't considered. It didn't seem likely, but it was a possibility. "Don't worry, Lem. We'll be okay, no matter what happens."

Lem felt like he was beginning to hyperventilate, as they walked up the drive to the front door of the house he'd grown up in, but he knew he wouldn't even be able to do it without Chuck's support. The human grabbed his hand and they rang the door bell.

When the door opened, Lem's mother was there with a somewhat genuine smile on her face as she looked at Lem. When she saw they where holding hands, the smile became a bit more forced, but she did give Lem a quick hug. "Come on in, we're just getting the grill ready," she said, moving back into the house.

Lem gulped, and Chuck stepped into the house first.

.

.

.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

_Note: I don't remember the movie mentioning Lem's parents names, so I just made some up. If I'm wrong, please let me know so I can correct it! :) _

.

.

They entered the bright kitchen to find Lem's mother fussing over a bowl of potato salad. Lem's father stood and excitedly walked over to them, giving Lem and quick hug and shaking Chuck's hand enthusiastically. "Oh, my, thank you for coming! We've really laid out a feast here, juja ribs, burgers, pivok breasts and corn on the cob to grill. Trila is working on the potato salad, and some veggies and dip."

Chuck inspected the plates carefully. All the meats seemed very similar to what you'd find on Earth, but floating a few inches above the plates and with a mottled glow to them that still disturbed him. In his mind, he thought, _You just...don't eat glowing food. _It was still a little hard to get past, though he'd been there for months now. Still, that wasn't something he could say the moment, so he steeled himself. "Looks great! What's in the marinade?"

"Oh, just the usual barbeque sauce, Glipforg Masterpiece." He started to gather up the places. "Let's all head out to the grill."

"Let me get those, I'm an expert at grilling back on Earth," Chuck said. He grabbed up all three plates and strode out the sliding door confidently. Lem realized he had put on his "Astronaut Face" as a defense mechanism, but he smiled and followed them outside.

They began grilling the meats, and it was obvious that Chuck's grilling expertise stopped at floating foods. His father helped Chuck learn how to do it, and though the first few ribs where a little blackened, eventually all the meat was cooked, and Lem's mother came out at just the right moment with the sides. They sat down to eat outside, and suddenly things were a lot more awkward. Everything had been natural until his mother was outside, and her silent disapproval became a block on conversation.

After a while, she became even less friendly. "So, Charles, what are you doing to support yourself right now? I imagine there isn't many places someone like you could find work." she asked curtly.

The question was meant to anger, but Chuck was immune it seemed. "Actually, I started working for the Glipforg Observatory almost immediately. I'm reconstructing the planetarium to be more accurate, and using the telescope to chart the planets in this area. Our telescopes on Earth can't reach this far as accurately as yours can."

"Oh," was her only response.

"I'm also teaching the professors at Snarg University about space travel and quantum physics and how it pertains to the speed of light and other concepts." This caused both Lem's mother and father to stare at the human dumbfoundedly.

Lem glanced up and noticed Neera watching surreptitiously from her window in the next house, and gave her a small wave. She gave him a thumbs up and disappeared from sight.

"How nice for you," his mother finally said.

"That sounds incredible!" said his father, leaning forward. "Your culture is so much more advanced than ours!"

"In some ways," his mother muttered.

"You're right, actually," Chuck said gamely. "For instance, I have no idea how everything around here floats all the time. We don't have that on Earth." He took Lem's hand, and Lem squeezed his apologetically. "Lem is trying to explain it to me, but I'm having trouble with it still. Tell me..."

.

.

.

After they finished dinner, Lem helped his mother take in the dishes and clean the kitchen while Chuck helped his father put out the grill and push the table back. They were almost done when Chuck cleared his throat. "Sir..." he began.

"Please, call me Sorpert," he said with a smile. "If you're living with my son, we should be on a first name basis."

"Sorpert, then... I just wanted to say, I had a great time tonight, and that you have been a wonderful host."

"Thank you!" he said, beaming. "We thought it would be nice to have a family get together."

"That's what I'm saying," Chuck said slowly. He leaned in and spoke quietly. "You're taking this very well."

"What's that?"

"Lem and I. Our relationship."

Lem's father paused and turned to him, seeming to weigh his options. "I'm about to share something with you that I haven't shared with anyone, my wife and son included. You must promise me that you will keep this to yourself."

Chuck looked mystified, but smiled. "Of course, you have my confidence."

Sorpert nodded. "My brother and I grew up here in Glipforg. We had an idyllic childhood, much like what Lem had here. My brother and I, Garm, where inseparable. We did everything together, Blargball, swimming, chores." He looked off into the distance, seeing something Chuck could not. "Then, one day, Garm came home and announced that he'd fallen in love with someone. My parents were thrilled until he told them who it was; his best friend. In a flurry of panic, they shipped him off to a camp that was purported to cure his disease."

Chuck watched him closely, aware that this man was connecting to him on a level that he may never have connected with anyone before. Lem's father continued, "He came back, but if anything was changed about him, it wasn't that. He was melancholy, not like he had been before. He tried dating several girls, and was quite the ladies man from what I heard. Finally, at the age of twenty-two, he announced to my parents, Lem's grandparents, that he was moving to another country, across the sea, where he and his partner Raugin could live freely. They disowned him, and forbade me to contact him."

Chuck didn't know what to say, and so he said nothing. Sorpert continued to scrape the grill, letting what he'd said sink in, then continued. "I get letters from him sometimes, and I send him correspondence as well. Our parents are gone, but he is still wary of returning, for obvious reasons."

After a moment, he beckoned for Chuck to come sit with him for a moment. "I had hoped the Lem wouldn't take after him. Please, understand, I bear no ill will to you, it's just that it would be so much easier for him if...if he was normal."

"I suppose you're right."

Sorpert became vehement now. "But I'll be damned if I let something as piddling as who he's attracted to come between us. Trila wanted to cut off contact, ask him to see a doctor. But over the weeks, I've convinced her that that course would push him away. I won't have my only son moving away because we were closed-minded." His eyes looked watery. "I miss my brother every day. I can't lose Lem."

Chuck gripped his forearm tightly, and Sorpert returned the gesture. "You're a good man. I'm so grateful for your help with this. Lem has been beside himself, worrying you and your wife would hate him, crying every day."

"It's good that he has you," the older man said simply. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"You don't seem like the type to...uh...settle down," he said warily. "I'm worried about Lem if you leave."

"I wasn't," Chuck said honestly. "Until now. And I don't plan to leave."

"Do you love my son?"

"Yes. I do."

Sorpert eyed him good naturedly. "Just so we're clear, if you hurt him, I'll tear you apart."

"Of course."

Smiling, Lem's father stood. "Well, shall we go back inside?"

Chuck nodded, standing. "Thank you again. For everything."

"Of course."

.

.

.

Lem was ecstatic as they returned home that evening. "I think the worst is over!" he announced, hanging up his coat. "My dad was so great, wasn't he?"

"He was," said Chuck, watching Lem. Many thoughts were racing through his head, but as Lem turned back to him, he caught the green man in his arms and held him tightly.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lem asked, looking up at Chuck worriedly.

"Nothing. I just...was thinking. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Lem said.

Chuck kissed him, slowly. It was gentle and unhurried, lips moving languidly in unison and then harmony. Lem felt his heart rate rising, catching small breaths between kisses, clinging more and more desperately to the human who steadfastly refused to increase the pace.

Chuck pulled back slightly. "I want to be with you forever," he whispered.

Lem's heart jumped again. "Yes."

"I want to make love to you," Chuck whispered.

Lem didn't protest as Chuck took his hand and led him back to the bedroom, heart racing with anticipation.

.

.

.

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

"Just relax."

"I _was_ relaxed," Lem complained, "You're making me nervous." He swung his legs as he sat on the edge of his bed. The romance of the moment had been somewhat spoiled by Chuck announcing he needed something, and now, ten minutes later, the human was still rummaging about in the nightstand near the bed.

"Ah ha! Here we go." He brandished a small tube triumphantly, then gave Lem his slickest smile yet, sitting next to him on the bed.

Lem examined the tube. "That's what you were looking for?"

"Well, yeah." He looked concerned. "This could hurt a little. If it is too much, let me know. We can try it the other way around."

"The other... oh..." He was unexpectedly scared. But he summoned his courage and placed the tube on the nightstand, then turned to Chuck. "I trust you."

Chuck's intense blue eyes burned into his as he pushed Lem back on the bed, and for a while Lem forgot his fear. Clothes ended up in a heap on the floor, and Chuck used his prodigious skill to turn Lem into a pleading, quivering heap. His tongue began what his fingers continued, and Lem watched as the human spread thick, slippery liquid over his digits, then arched upwards as two fingers slid inside him easily. It felt better than he thought it would, and his cock pulsed hard and hot, neglected as Chuck prepared him.

"Well, this is...easier than I anticipated," Chuck said, kissing along Lem's inner thighs as he gently eased in a third finger. "How do you feel?"

Rather than answer, Lem pushed himself down further onto the invading fingers, whimpering slightly. It was a strange sensation, but he felt Chuck hitting something within him that sent shots of fire straight up into his groin, and pleasure was quick to take over any discomfort.

Chuck mumbled something about anatomy, but Lem was far beyond hearing. He was fingering his antennae again, moaning softly, and Chuck was over come by the sight. He knelt and wrapped Lem's legs around his waist, quickly slathering his own manhood with lubricant. He leaned over, bracing himself on the mattress and one green hip as he pushed himself inside the tight heat of Lem's body.

Lem was surprised to feel none of the discomfort that Chuck had prepared him for, but gripped Chuck's shoulders at that unfamiliar sensation, groaning in renewed lust. His hips moved frantically, trying to push his shaft against Chuck as the human kissed him fiercely. "It...it feels..."

"I know," Chuck moaned. He pressed his forehead against Lem's, rubbing his deliciously soft hair against the puffy antennae. Lem's eyes clenched shut, and he felt Chuck's hand against his cheek. "Stay with me, now... Open your eyes."

With all the flames shooting inside him, all the incredible desire, it was hard to force his eyes open. When he did, he was moved to tears by the sight of Chuck's beloved face, his lips pursed as he tried to control his movements, still fearful of harming him. Lem's four fingers wrapped around his pale biceps. "There's no pain at all," he whispered in amazement, his hips still moving involuntarily. "It feels... like...I'm whole... And so full of you..."

Unable to hold back any more, Chuck started a slow rhythm, and Lem writhed beneath him. The feel of Chuck's member inside him, stroking that SOMETHING that he hadn't known was there, was killing him slowly. He knew he would melt away from all the pleasure. He wondered if it felt as good to Chuck, but lost conscious thought again as soft pink lips moved over one of his antennae.

The pace suddenly increased, and one of Chuck's hands reached down to stroke Lem as he moved in and out of him, his breathing hard and growling. "Look at me," he commanded, and Lem did. Right at the moment they both climaxed, and he was lost in the new sensations, his muscles clenching around Chuck's shaft, and in his bright blue eyes. "I love you," Chuck managed to groan, and Lem thought he might have wailed it back as he bucked, out of control under his lover.

They stayed like that for a while, still together, languidly kissing and stroking. Lem felt some disappointment as Chuck slipped from him and rolled over to his side, but it was quickly squashed as he was pulled snugly against his side.

"Lem..." Chuck said quietly. "I meant what I said back there. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You're it, Green Machine, and I'm not letting you go."

"Oh, Chuck," he said, kissing his shoulder lightly. "I feel the same way about you."

He felt wonderful for the rest of the night, and couldn't fathom why the human looked so troubled.

.

.

.

Several days later, Lem came home from class to find Chuck looking at some papers, looking grim. "What is it?" Lem said, his hearts racing.

"I've been... putting this off. For a long time." Chuck put the sheets down and motioned for Lem to sit next to him. "Some transmissions from Earth."

"What is it?"

"They're ordering me back, Lem."

Time had stopped. After a moment that seemed like eternity, he shook his head. "I don't think I heard you properly."

"I have to go back to Earth," he said. "I don't have a choice. The want to speak to me in person and perform some interviews about this planet. But... I was hoping, and they've given permission... Would you come with me?"

"Is it...forever?" Lem asked quietly. He loved this man with all his heart, but the thought of abandoning his planet was not one he wanted to entertain. "Could I ever come back?"

Chuck brightened immensely. "Oh, sure! This is temporary. They wanted to talk to me about my experiences, and when I mentioned that you and I were in a relationship, they suggested -"

"Excuse me? You told ..." Lem couldn't help imagining a room full of old scientist hearing about his illicit activities with Captain Charles Baker, and flushed horribly.

"I told you, it's not that big of a deal, kid," he said, pulling him against his body. "They wanted you to come with me. It'll be great – I can't wait to show you everything. Think of it like a vacation!"

After regaining his composure, he thought over what Chuck had said. It would be...wonderful to see Earth. He'd be the only one from his planet ever to visit! The first!

And with the man he loved, free to be open about how much he meant to him...

"Yes," he said. "I'll go."

"I'll let them know," Chuck said. "Riiight after I finish showing you how sexy I think you look, all blushy like that."

As Chuck pulled him into his lap, Lem knew he'd never be happier than he was right now.

.

.

.

_~fin_

_._

_._

_._

_Final Note: This is the first multi-chapter fic that I've ever completed, and I'm feeling rather proud of that. So proud, I'm considering a sequel – what do you think? This was really fun to write, and I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers – you know I love a good review! :) _


End file.
